E. Merrill Root
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland | death_date = October | death_place = Kennebunkport, Maine | nationality = American | other_names = | known_for = anti-communist activities | occupation = educator and poet | alma_mater=Amherst College Andover Theological Seminary | residence = Richmond, Indiana | religion= Quaker }}Edward Merrill Root (January 4, 1895 - October 26, 1973) was an American poet and educator devoted to anti-communist causes. Life Root was born in Baltimore, Maryland, the son of a Congregationalist Church minister. In 1917, he graduated from Amherst College in Amherst, Massachusetts, where he studied under Robert Frost. Root was a conscientious objector during World War I. He went to France under the guise of the American Friends Service Committee, and returned to the United States to study at Andover Theological Seminary in Newton, Massachusetts. In 1920, he began working at Earlham College in Richmond, Indiana, as a professor of English literature, where his tenure lasted until his retirement in 1960. While working at Earlham, Root began to change from a devout Quaker and pacifist into an active advocate of political conservatism.Guide to the E. Merrill Root Papers 1917-1967 Root 1st exploded into political print with "Darkness at Noon in American Colleges",Human Events, July 30, 1952 an article in which he warned parents that their sons and daughters were catching the "polio of collectivism" at colleges and universities. Feeling that this article was not enough to convince people to listen, Root wrote Collectivism on the Campus, in which he claimed communism was widespread at American universities and colleges. A few years later, he wrote Brainwashing in the High Schools: An examination of eleven American history textbooks. Both of these volumes are meticulous investigations into the undermining of American scholarship by the left. Both consider at length and in detail, subversive attacks against the integrity of American educational institutions and the blatant perversion of such disciplines as history, literature, and philosophy.The Legacy of E. Merrill Root | The John Birch Society - Truth, Leadership, Freedom These books brought Root fame in conservative circles. He also became a member of the Textbook Evaluation Committee of Operation Textbook, sponsored by America's Future under the direction of Lucille Cardin Crain. In retirement, Root became an editor of American Opinion (bi-monthly magazine of the John Birch Society), The American Friend, The Measure, and Quaker Life. His book America's Steadfast Dream, published in 1971, is an anthology of 25 essays that appeared in American Opinion over a period of a decade. Root died in 1973 in Kennebunkport on the Atlantic coast of Maine. Writing Poetry As well as his vitriolic writings on subversion in education, Merrill Root published several books of poetry that met with a measure of critical acclaim; amongst his admirers was his former teacher, Robert Frost. Frost once called Root the "second-best poet in America."*E. Merrill Root, Poet, 78, Is Dead," New York Times, October 28, 1973. Web, Nov. 15, 2018. Root also wrote a non-critical biography of Frank Harris. Philosophy Root's central philosophy was what he called "Essentialism". His intention was "... to make coherent and affirmative a certain philosophy, and American philosophy, and to do so in terms of art." He stated his philosophy thus: :"More and more as my life has matured, I have realized that by fundamental nature I am a conservative. I have realized that I wish to preserve the roots of life whence grow the blossoms and the fruits of life, and that I have become a genuine radical - i.e., one who works with the roots of life, laboring to set them more firmly and to nourish them more richly. I applaud fruitful change that comes from an enhancement and intensification of the last things that maintain their continuity with first things. But, as I see it, such change must be growth from within, so that you and I and our nation become ever more clearly, more richly, more truly, what we always are, potentially in principle. Man is ever seeking novelty; God is forever and ever making things new. He does not make the seasons, nor the rose, nor the Labrador retriever, nor the lover nor the poet, novel - He makes them new. And because they are new in their fundamental being, they are vitally old; as tomorrow's sunrise will be the newest of dawns and the oldest of dawns, since it shone upon the Birthday of Creation." For the individual, Root stated his philosophy as a person's "outermost expression of his innermost essence.... Man, being finite in existence, but infinite in essence, succeeds by reaching his highest point of failure." Publications Poetry *''Dies Irae = Day of Wrath''. Richmond, IN: Peace Association of Friends in America, 1924. *''Lost Eden, and other poems''. New York: Unicorn Press, 1927. *''Bow of Burning Gold'' Chicago: Packard, 1929. *''Dawn is Forever''. Chicago: Packard, 1938. *''The Way of All Spirit''. Chicago: Packard, 1940. *''Before the Swallow Dares''. Chicago: Packard, 1947. *''The Seeds of Time''. Portland, ME: Falmouth Publishing House, 1950. *''Ulysses To Penelope''. Francestown, NH: Merrill Jones, 1951. *''Out Of Our Winter''.. Francestown, NH: Golden Quill Press, 1956. *''The Light Wind Over''. Francestown, NH: Golden Quill Press, 195-? *''Shoulder the Sky: Poems''. Francestown, NH: Golden Quill Press, 1961. *''Of Perilous Seas''. Francestown, NH: Golden Quill Press, 1964. *''Like White Birds Flying''. Francestown, NH: Golden Quill Press, 1969. *''Children of the Morning''. Francestown, NH: Golden Quill Press, 1974. Non-fiction *''Frank Harris: A biography''. New York: Odyssey Press, 1947. *''Collectivism on the Campus: The battle for the mind in American colleges''. New York: Devin-Adair, 1955. *''Brainwashing in the High Schools: An examination of eleven American history textbooks''. New York: Devin-Adair, 1958. *''Subversion in the Schools''. New Orleans, LA: Independent American, 1962. *''Sex and Love: What to tell your children''. Belmont, MA: Movement to Restore Democracy, 1967. *''America's Steadfast Dream''. Boston: Western Islands, 1971. *''The life and words of Robert Welch: Founder of the John Birch Society''. Thousand Oaks, Calif. : American Media, 1975. *''The Way of All Spirit'' Edited *''An Anthology of Friendly Verse, 1945-1946''. Richmond, IN: American Friend, 1946. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:E. Merrill Root, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 26, 2015. Poems by E. Merrill Root #Night on the River See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Night on the River" in Poetry *"Woman and Man" ;Books *E. Merrill Root at Amazon.com ;About *E. Merrill Root, Poet, 78, Is Dead," New York Times Category:1895 births Category:1973 deaths Category:American educators Category:20th-century American poets Category:John Birch Society Category:Writers from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Writers from Richmond, Indiana Category:Amherst College alumni Category:Andover Newton Theological School alumni Category:American academics Category:Earlham College faculty Category:American anti-communists Category:American Quakers Category:American male writers Category:American male poets Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors Category:English-language poets Category:Poets